Howlin' For You: The Curse
by Saoirse agus amach
Summary: Sequel to Howlin' For You. Back in Bon Temps and finally at peace with her life, Sookie discovers Eric has been keeping a secret from her. The secret may be unforgivable  enough to push her away permanently.
1. Prologue

**Here's the (not so) long awaited sequel! You don't necessarily have to have read 'Howlin' For You', to get this story, but it might help with the back story.**

**This chapter is really just a taste. **

**How about that premier last night? Did anyone else almost swoon when Eric showed up wearing that black t-shirt?**

**Still do not own SVM/TrueBlood. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball have them. **

* * *

><p>Prague, Czechoslovakia: 1495CE<p>

Eric pulled his hood farther down his head and wrapped the cloak tighter against himself. Sitting on the cobblestone path, he looked just like any one of the city's numerous beggars. Perhaps he had gambled away his money, maybe he was poor since birth, maybe he was a wounded soldier, the passerby's might wonder these things, but they would never guess the truth. As they walked past the man and gave him looks of pity and scorn, they would never guess that he could kill them with little more than a flick of his wrist. He breathed in the scent of the people around him. These streets full of brick buildings and crammed with people were starting to smell fowl to him. A shiver of excitement went through him when he thought of leaving for the new world. Fresh hunting grounds and a people whose blood had not been tainted by European disease and foods; he could almost taste it.

He waited for just the right sounds that would clue him into the person he was looking for. A few sharp gasps, the shuffling of feet to let her pass, the noticeable smell of pheromones rising as she walked by, then she was standing in front of him.

"Clever" The people on the street would think she was talking to the wall. She walked past him into the tavern and waited for him in a back room. The blonde woman looked up as he entered the room.

"_Your maker is not with you."_ She spoke in their native tongue. A language that was dead to all but a few.

"_Nor is yours."_ He observed and leaned against the wall farthest from the woman. He held out his arms, "_Come to me, Ildri."_

The woman smiled and rushed into his embrace. Both vampires smiled at the contact and bliss of the moment. It had been nearly 300 years since they last saw each other.

"_Flesh of my own flesh." _Eric stroked the woman's back and pulled her away so he could see her. "_What is the reason for this meeting?"_

The woman, Ildri, sighed and sat at the table. "_Father, you and I are now twice cursed."_ She then proceeded to tell Eric of her recent travels and particularly of the fairy she had crossed in Ireland...


	2. Gasoline and Matches

**Wow, thank you for the influx of alerts, I'm glad for the interest. Please submit a review so I know the thought behind those alerts.**

**This is basically a re-cap of Howlin' For You and an introduction to the new story. Also, this is the third re-write. I couldn't make up my mind between first and third person. Let me know what you think. **

**Still do not own SVM/TrueBlood. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball have them. **

* * *

><p>Bon Temps, Louisiana, United States: Present Day<p>

"You want a little tea with that?" I teased Jerry as he added another spoonful of sugar to what was already very sweet tea.

"Sookie, m'dear, don't judge me!" The fairy feigned being offended and tried his hand at a southern accent, which blended surprisingly well with his slight Australian. "You make the finest sweet tea in all of Renard Parish, but one can never have enough sugar. Isn't that right, sugar?" He elbow nudged the other fairy, Dermot, who rolled his eyes and looked away. I laughed at their antics and took another sip of my own tea.

Perhaps I should explain some things. My name is Sookie Stackhouse, I'm a telepathic barmaid from Louisiana. I'm happily married to the vampire sheriff of my area and I live with two fairies. That's not a homophobic term at all, they are literally fairies. Dermot, my great-uncle didn't fit in with our other relative, Claude, and had opted to live with me to get his fill of fairy interaction (oh ya, I'm also one-eight fairy). Jerry was staying with us during the days because recently I had been attacked and nearly drained by the vampire king of Louisiana, Felipe. My husband, Eric, killed Felipe and Jerry healed me by filling me with a magical ball of fairy light. So now, my meager amount of fairy blood was on overdrive and Jerry was helping me hone my new powers.

I guess Jerry is also something like my step-son-in-law. Eric's biological daughter was also a vampire and she was married to the fairy. Alice (she changed her name from something much more Viking sounding) was living with Eric in Shreveport.

Believe it or not, this feels normal to me.

Since meeting my first vampire, Bill Compton, life had not been easy. In fact it was downright miserable at times. I had been attacked, beaten, betrayed, nearly raped, and had my heart broken. Then Eric swooped in and won me over with blue eyes, blond hair, and a twisted sense of humor. Sometimes it felt like we were always under attack, but this last month had been heaven. No one tried to kill either of us, we barely fought, we made love every night, and were slowly building a life. Best of all, the vampire queen of Oklahoma had released Eric of a nasty marriage contract he had been forced into, also, with Felipe dead, no one had any claim on either of us. We belonged only to each other. Of course that would change when Eric got a new boss in the form of a new king or queen, but that worry could wait.

After finishing my glass I excused myself to go get ready for the evening. Tonight was a Fangtasia night. Eric was obligated to spend so much time at his bar, and I really didn't mind sitting with him drinking and talking. Other nights were dedicated solely to us, we would go to the movies, walk in a park, drive to a big open field and stargaze, or -on nights I worked at Merlottes- just stay at one of our homes and relax.

I was feeling especially playful, so I put on my white dress with little red roses all over it. It was what I was wearing when I met Eric for the first time and I knew it made him crazy to see me in it.

"You ready to go?" Jerry called down the hall after me. I emerged from my room and took a second to get over the sight of the fairy in a three-piece suit; married or not, I still enjoyed the view of a beautiful man suited up.

"Ya, you driving?" I asked.

"Of course. Dermot, what are you doing tonight?" Jerry asked as we passed my great-uncle on the porch.

"Reading, lots of reading." Dermot replied.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Fangtasia just when it was starting to get really crowded. Eric was sitting on his throne (which I always found ridiculous, but he insisted it helped business). The whole situation was eerily similar to the first time I saw him. Eric must have realized what game I was playing by wearing that particular dress. Instead of rushing off the stage like normal, he caught my eye and coyly beckoned me with a small hand gesture.<p>

Smiling, I walked up to his ridiculous throne and sat on one of the arm rests.

"You know," He put one hand on my crossed knee. "I could get you your own throne up here."

"And you know I prefer a booth."

He smiled with his fangs dropped down. Before I knew it he had grabbed me by the waist and we were sitting in a corner booth. "Whatever the lady prefers." He put his arm around me and finally kissed me hello. I swear, everyone should experience being kissed by a thousand year old vampire at least once in their life.

"Like the dress?" I smiled and leaned back to give him a better view.

"I foresee a fatal rip or two in its near future." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Of course that made heat rush through my entire body, but I couldn't let him destroy all my clothes. I started to respond but lost my thought process when I heard Jerry's voice in my head, _Have you tried it yet?_

I blushed, knowing where this was going, I found Jerry's eyes across the room and shook my head 'no'.

_Do it, Sookie, it's part of your training. _Jerry smiled and turned to the bartender to order a drink before I could protest. _Oh, and you might want to do it quickly because Alice and Pam are on their way over. _

"Sookie?" Eric was looking at me funny. To him, it appeared that I had just made a series of unusual facial expressions without any cause.

"Um, Eric?"

"Yes lover?"

"I need to try something on you." I twisted in the booth so I could put my hands on his chest.

"In public?" Eric smirked.

"Yes, with Jerry around in case... in case I make a mistake." I rushed through my explanation.

"Of course you can try anything on me." If Eric was nervous, he showed no sign of it. On the other hand I was shaking and tense. Jerry wanted me to use my fairy light on Eric. The last time I had put light in someone they had literally blown up. Jerry swore he would be able to tell in a millisecond if I was about to kill Eric.

I focused and watched as my hands started to glow, thank God no one could see this booth. Eric gasped and I looked up, my hands flickering slightly.

"Are you alright?" I was about to panic.

"Yes, lover. Continue." His voice was ragged and he was having problems forming sentences. Good.

My hands got brighter and I watched as a ball of light absorbed into his chest and momentarily traveled through his body. I thought I also felt his heart beat for the first time in a thousand years.

"Ahh." Eric let out a breath and opened his eyes. I recognized the look on his face and took a moment to mourn the future loss of my dress. "What was..."

Eric didn't get to finish his question because at that moment Pam, his vampire child, and Alice, his daughter turned vampire showed up at our table.

"Oooh! I love it when Jerry does that to me!" Alice squealed and slid into the booth after Pam. Jerry showed up with a tray of TrueBlood, a gin and tonic for me and what looked like a whiskey sour for himself.

"Told ya it would work." He smiled and winked at me.

"Pam, what did you want to discuss?" Eric folded his hands around his drink. I could tell he was trying to derail idle chatter, for a moment I thought I saw him thinking about the two of us in his office. I visibly shook my head, frightened at the implications of being able to read Eric's mind. He was the only vampire I ever got readings from and I had yet to tell him so. Alice noticed my movement and gave me a puzzled look.

"I found out the major players running for king or queen of Louisiana." Pam smiled. She knew she had all of our attention.

"Well?" Eric raised an eyebrow at his child.

"Vittoria of Oklahoma put a bid in, but she won't get it. So did Marcus Lorenz."

"Marcus is a good leader, I used to live in his territory in Germany." Alice piped in.

"That's not all." Pam continued in a tone which suggested she had saved the best for last. "A vampire from our area has shown up with an allegedly legitimate claim to the throne."

I tried to think of all the Area 5 vamps I knew. None of them really seemed to desire much more than what they had. "Who is it?" I took Pam's bait.

"Bill _fucking_ Compton."


	3. Bad Things

**Reviews are like good whiskey, one taste and I crave more. Please feed my craving!**

**I'm also working on a TrueBlood Godric story called 'Trade in the Sun', go check it out!**

**Still do not own SVM/TrueBlood. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball have them. **

* * *

><p>Eric tensed beside me. I stared in shock at Pam. Jerry and Alice looked confused.<p>

"Who's Bill Fucking Compton?" Alice asked.

"He's my ex.." I almost said 'boyfriend' but that didn't fit, and Eric might have lost it if I said 'lover'.

"That's awkward." Always the joker, Jerry tried to lighten the mood.

"But _who is he? _Is he very old? Does he have a lot of power? Any special skills? What makes him think he has a chance?" Alice pressed on.

"Compton is perhaps the most boring vampire you'll ever meet." Eric began in a controlled tone. "He tried to procure Sookie for Queen Sophie-Ann by tricking her into being seduced. He almost killed Sookie himself and has been responsible for many of her injuries. That alone is enough to make me want to kill him. Beyond that he is not even two hundred years old, he has no leadership capabilities, and I believe he is only making a run for the throne in order to have a claim on Sookie."

"Eric, I seriously doubt that." I refused to believe I had anything to do with the future of the vampire throne of Louisiana.

"Lover, I would conquer every territory in the world if it was the only way for me to claim you. Compton desires your ability, your body, and your companionship, it's not a stretch to believe he would go so far."

"Why don't you?" Pam asked suddenly. "Eric, you would be guaranteed the throne if you put your name in."

"Pamela we've discussed this." Eric said sharply and there was no more talk of him being king.

"Well, you should put someone's name in." Jerry spoke directly to Eric. "Bill Fucking Compton has 50/50 odds right now. If you put in the name of a vampire or two that you trust it will make the outcome more favorable."

"Pam, you could run. Then you get some power but can still be near Eric." Alice suggested.

"I was thinking along the same lines." Eric leaned back into the booth and put one arm around my waist. Maybe all this talk about Bill was making his possessive side come out. "We should also put Dante's name in."

"Dante!" Alice looked incredulous. "As in my crazy progeny?"

"That would make you the maker of two kings." Jerry pointed out. Alice had another progeny who was king of Hawaii and Guam. I had never met that one, but I had met Dante. He was nice but a little off and enjoyed ripping peoples heads off more than what I thought was healthy.

"Surely you've noticed his potential." Eric pressed Alice further.

"Yes, of course I have. But he's never done anything like this. I know him better than anyone and even I can't predict how he would react to the offer."

"Discuss it with him." Eric's sentence finished the conversation.

"Where is Dante?" I asked Alice. He had come to Shreveport shortly after the situation in Burnwood, Louisiana which had culminated in Jerry saving my life.

"He's back with Teuta." Teuta being Alice's maker and one of the world's oldest vampires. "He's, ah, assisting with cleaning up Bete."

I gasped when I realized what she meant. Bete was the tiny community outside of Burnwood. Its inhabitants had been hit real hard by Katrina while Burnwood was magically spared. The people of Bete kidnapped Jerry and I for Felipe. I wondered if Dante was going to spare any of them, hopefully the children at least.

"I need to get back to the door." Pam said suddenly and Jerry and Alice stood up to let her out of the seat.

Eric turned to me, "Are you ready to go home lover?" I nodded 'yes'. I was so ready to get away from the bar. We stood and turned to Jerry and Alice.

"I'm sorry." Alice put her hand on Eric's forearm. "I need to talk to you in private. Sookie will be alright if he met you later?" She kept looking at Eric.

I said 'that's fine' at the same time Eric growled, "Can't it wait?"

"No, it cannot wait. It's about Prague." Alice gave Eric a meaningful look and said something in what I assumed was their mother tongue.

Eric pursed his lips, "Jerry, can you take Sookie to my house?"

"Of course." Jerry was looking from Eric to Alice, he seemed confused, but also looked like he might know more than me. He turned to Alice and gave her a swift kiss.

"I'll meet you at the car, Sook." He nodded to me and started for the door. Alice took off in the direction of Eric's office.

"I'm sorry." Eric turned to me and cupped my face.

"What's this all about?" I looked up hoping for an answer.

"Something that happened long ago. I can't tell you everything now." Eric looked genuinely upset. I was starting to get mad, this was reminding me too much of Bill. _I can't tell you. It's vampire business. Don't worry. _Then I just got more mad because I was thinking about Bill.

"I promise to tell you what I can, when I can." Eric tried to pacify and drew me into a deep kiss. I heard jealous thoughts buzz from the other human patrons and smiled into the kiss.

"What's so funny?" Eric pulled back.

"I'll tell you later." I wanted to tell how much I loved having something everyone else wanted, that it felt good to be envied rather than looked at like a freak, but that would open a whole 'nother can of worms. "Hurry up with Alice. The sooner you two are done the sooner I get to see you." I nearly gagged at my own comment. Sometimes everything I said to Eric seemed cheesy to me.

Eric smiled and gave me a chaste kiss. "I'll see you soon wife." He whispered into my ear, making me tingle all over. I nearly ran to the door, if I stayed close to him much longer he'd never get to his mysterious father/daughter meeting. Maybe she wanted an allowance? I giggled at my own joke as I approached Jerry's black BMW.

Jerry rolled his eyes as he opened the door for me. "You've got it bad girly." He winked and went around to the drivers side.

"Do you know what that was all about?" I asked once we were on the main street in Shreveport.

Jerry frowned slightly, not something he normally did. "Alice lived in Prague for quite a while in the late 1400s, I thought Eric was exploring America at that time, but I guess he could have seen her and shit could have gone down. I'm more worried about what she said to him after that."

"You speak Viking?"

Jerry smiled, "Fluently."

"Well, what did she say?"

"_The curse."_


	4. Ain't No Invisible Man

**Thank you for the feedback! Please keep the reviews coming! They push me to update sooner. **

**Still do not own SVM/TrueBlood. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball have them. **

* * *

><p>After Jerry dropped me off at Eric's house I could not sit still. Something big was brewing and I needed to know what. Eric seemed to be taking his precious time so I changed out of the dress and into a pair of striped pajama bottoms and a tank top, I kept clothes are Eric's house. As much as I feared the occasional glimpse of Eric's mind, sometimes I really just wished I could read him like other humans. I paced his living room, racking my brain with ideas about what Eric and Alice were discussing, why Bill was trying to be king, and whether or not Eric would tell me anything. In the half hour it took before Eric showed up I did come to one decision.<p>

The rumble of Eric's corvette came in from the garage and I sat on the sofa with my legs crossed and my hands folded. Eric's cool fingers brushed across my back as he passed me. "I'll be right back." He said and went into one of the bedrooms. Before you could say Viking sex god Eric was back in the living room, sitting next to me wearing black track pants and shirtless.

I left the sofa and sat on the ottoman directly in front of Eric with my legs sitting pretzel style. He eyed me, waiting for me to make the first move.

"Eric, I want you to give me something."

He leaned forward and took my hands in his, "Anything you want, lover, you know that."

"So you've said, but I've never asked for anything, just you." I bit my lip, my heart was racing and I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Which is why I know this must be something you really want or need. Please, tell what I can give you." He kissed the top of my hand like a gentleman.

"I want-" I paused, making sure it was truly what I wanted. "I want to be blood bonded to you again." The words spilled from my mouth and I looked up nervously at Eric.

I hit him as hard as I could in the arm when he burst out laughing. "I'm sorry love." He stopped and pulled me by the waist until I was sitting in his lap. "It's just funny to me that the first thing you ask for is something you already have."

"I DO NOT have it! Amelia and I broke it, remember?" I was so angry I felt myself tearing up.

Eric caught a stray tear with his thumb, "I could never forget that. I thought you were dead." He held me tighter. "Sookie, I am yours. Don't you see how you possess my entire being? My heart, mind, body, and blood all belong to you."

The tears really started to fall then, I can be such a girl sometimes. One of the things I loved about Eric was how he knew to let me have my moments. Rather than trying to calm me with words, he settled for humming a song and let me cry until I was done. After a few minutes I pulled away slightly and shifted so I was straddling him on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Eric. It took... no." I'm a real good conversationalist. I started over, "I hate not knowing what you're feeling. I hate not being able to feel you."

"There's no need to explain yourself." He said gently.

"I need something else from you."

"Will this result in another leaking fit?" I couldn't help but smile at his word for crying.

"Not if you answer right. I need to know what you and Alice talked about tonight. The whole truth, don't leave me in the dark."

Eric closed his eyes and laid his head back for about thirty seconds before finally looking me in the eye and responding.

"If I promise to tell you everything I know about the subject, will you let it rest until tomorrow night?"

"That seems fair." I admitted.

"It is fair, and I do promise to tell you. Now, about this bond..." Eric grinned devilishly and switched our positions so he was laying on top of me on the couch.

One blood exchange down, two to go.

* * *

><p>I was in a good mood when I arrived at work the following evening. Eric had promised to meet me at my house after my shift, I had used my fairy light on him again last night and was pleased to have something to surprise him with in bed. On top of the good things happening in my love life, Dermot had finally revealed the finished attic to Jerry and I that morning. It was absolutely beautiful. The paint was a sunny yellow, all the furniture was heirlooms Dermot refinished, and the whole room seemed to glow with homeliness. Gran would have loved it.<p>

My mood shifted dramatically when and hour into my shift Sam told me someone was in his office and needed to speak with me. I went back after serving some drinks and nearly screamed when I saw Bill sitting in Sam's chair.

"Sam, what the hell?"

My boss tried to look innocent, "He said it was important." Before I could say more he bolted out the door.

"Sookie," Bill stood as if to hug me. I crossed my arms and backed up.

"Just say what you came here to say and then leave."

"Alright. I came here to tell you once again that I love you and the circumstances of our first meeting do not change that." He looked at me hopefully, as if that 'confession' would make me jump into his arms and beg him to take me right there on Sam's desk.

"Well, it sure changes how I feel about you. You are manipulative, possessive, controlling, and..." I searched for just the right word, something Pam had said about Bill came to me and I knew it was perfect. "And _boring."_

"Boring?" Bill looked shocked. "Sookie, can't you see Eric is manipulating you now? He has held so tight you must be suffocating. Eric is a master of lies, darling. He's just using you until he gets his fill."

Now I was really starting to get mad. I focused on _not_ putting my hands up and blowing Bill up. "_Eric_ has never lied to me!" I said tersely, "Eric knows exactly what I need and is not afraid to give me a little space. Yes, he's possessive of my, but you know what? I'm even more possessive of him."

"Sookie..."

"And another thing, Bill. Why are you trying to become king?"

I enjoyed the shock that came across Bill's face. He probably didn't think Eric would tell me anything about vampire politics.

"It is my right as one of Sophie-Anne's vassals." He said quickly and brushed past me out the door, I watched to make sure he left the bar. Feeling a bit pathetic, but rather safe than sorry, I sent Eric a text asking him to meet me at Merlotte's instead of the house.

"Sam, since when are you on Bill's side?" I gave Sam an angry look after ordering a drink for a customer.

"Since you fell in with Northman. If you insist on being with a vampire, Bill's the lesser of two evils. Personally, I'm still kind of rooting for the tiger." Sam attempted some dry humor. It didn't work, the mention of my ex-boyfriend Quinn the weretiger just put me in a more fowl mood. I gave Sam the cold shoulder for the rest of the night.

It was a relief to see Eric leaned against my car after my shift. I tossed him my keys, "You drive, I'm too mad."


	5. How to Become Clairvoyant

**Thank you for the feedback! Please keep the reviews coming! They push me to update sooner. **

**Still do not own SVM/TrueBlood. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball have them. **

* * *

><p>I sat fuming the entire drive from Merlotte's to my house. Eric put a hand on my knee and stopped the car just before he turned down Hummingbird Lane.<p>

"Eric? What the hell?" I snapped at him. Thankfully, he does his fair share of snapping so it didn't phase him.

"Sookie," He said my name in his controlled, business voice. "I wish I could make you smile right now, but I'm afraid this night will not get any better for you. Are you sure you want to know what Alice and I are up against? We can handle it without you."

"If you can handle it without me, why are you bothering making it some huge secret? I want to know everything, I need to know everything. After being with Bill, I can't feel safe in a relationship where I know you are keeping things from me. No matter how bad it is, I want to know every gruesome detail." I stuck out my chin defiantly.

Eric gave a sardonic smile, "My brave girl." He started the car and soon we were in front of my house. Waiting outside was Alice, Jerry, Dermot, and Dante. Alice and Dante were looking on while Jerry and Dermot were playing soccer with a ball of pure light.

"We hang out with weird people." I observed.

"Yes, but they are ours." Eric smiled and got out of my car, rushing at vampire speed to open my door.

"God, _finally!_" Dante rushed to us and scooped me up in a giant hug. He was a little... excitable for a vampire. Eric growled a little and let his fangs slip down, but Dante quickly released me and lowered into a deep bow in front of Eric.

"_Mi Scusi_, Eric." He said after straightening up.

Eric still looked about ready to murder him, it wasn't just because he had hugged me. Eric did not really approve of Alice's progeny, he thought Dante was too impertinent for his own good. It occurred to me that Eric had only put Dante's name out as possible king because that would make Alice want to stick around longer. Then I realized I couldn't tell if that was my thought or Eric's. This was getting bad.

"Dante, why don't you go do what you came here for?" Alice made her command sound like a question.

"What are you doing?" I asked, leaning back into Eric's chest.

"I'm going to pay a visit to the BFC." Without further explanation Dante was running off into the woods.

"What's the BFC?" I asked to no one in particular. Alice burst out laughing and Eric said in a low voice, "Bill Fucking Compton." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now that the fun parts over, maybe we should move inside." Jerry let the fairy soccer ball absorb back into his body. We all settled inside the house, including Dermot, which was a little surprising. He normally stayed out of the vampire things in my life.

"Ildri, you start." Eric motioned to his daughter who was sitting on the love seat with Jerry. I saw her face flash some unreadable emotion when Eric said her birth name. He was the only one who consistently refused to call her Alice.

"Hmm, where to start? Jareth here was not the first fairy I met." She looked lovingly at Jerry for a split second. "The first was in Ireland, in what is today county Antrim. I couldn't resist her blood and drained her until dead. The fairy's name was Grania."

Jerry and Dermot both gasped. Alice put up a hand to stop them from saying anything. "Yes. I killed a fairy princess, believe me, it is one of my greatest regrets. Jerry, I'm so sorry for not telling you."

Jerry looked downright angry. His normally laid-back, happy face was contorted in a look of pure hate. The green of his eyes seemed to glow and for the first time I realized how incredibly _not human_ he was. He said something in whatever language fairies speak, I think it's ancient Gaelic. Alice bowed her head and I saw red tears start to pool in her eyes.

She recovered quickly and continued, "Her mother found out everything about me so she knew how to make me miserable. She cursed my father and I. At first, I was terrified so I ran to Prague and told Eric everything. As the centuries have gone by, I thought that the curse wasn't real, or had faded. Then, last night, a part of it came true."

She paused and looked directly at me. "What did I do?" I asked her, looking from Eric to Alice.

"You can read my mind, lover." Eric stated. There was not judgement in what he said, just the fact.

"I saw it on your face last night and I realized what had happened." Alice was speaking to me, but her eyes kept shifting to Jerry. He was still looking murderous and refused to look back at her. It hurt a little to see them that way. I knew the two of them had been together for close to three hundred years and they were always so tender with each other.

"The big bad scary curse is that I can read Eric's mind?" Once again, vampires made a big deal out of a moderately sized deal.

Alice shook her head, 'no'. "I can't translate the words into this language exactly, but basically the fairy said, 'May you search but never find what you seek, may you never feel content or trust. May you fall in love and drown in cold betrayal. When your father finds what he wants and she can read him, may he see her disappear. Then you two vampires will live in the world completely alone as I am now alone.'"

She finished and once again shifted her gaze to Jerry. He was surreptitiously flexing his hands, I could feel shimmers of some intense magic around him. "I can't." He said to himself and practically ran out the door.

"Why?" I couldn't think of a question in a complete sentence form.

"Grania." Dermot spoke for the first time that evening, his voice sounded broken. "Grania was one of his. An earth fae, and his half-sister."

"Oh my god!" My mind was on information overload. Bill was trying to be king, Alice killed Jerry's sister, and the curse was not making much sense to me. I'm not proud of the tears that started to fall. Normally, I wouldn't have cried so much, but it felt like everything was just crashing down on our heads. Eric tried to pull me tighter, but I found that I didn't want him just then. I wanted something warm, something like sunshine to cover me up and tell me everything would be okay.

"I want Dermot." I couldn't believe the words came out of my mouth. Neither could Eric, he held me closer.

"She is craving her own kind, Northman. It's how we fae heal our wounds, both physical and emotional. I think this is enough for tonight, let me take Sookie to her bed." Dermot spoke very calmly to Eric, as if he was trying to convince a rabid dog not to bite him.

"I will take her." I felt myself being carried swiftly to my bedroom. "I'll go to ground in the closet today." Eric looked like he had more to say, but restrained himself. Instead, he kissed me deeply and laid me down on the bed.

After a few minutes I heard the door shut and could feel from my telepathy that Dermot was in the house while Jerry was outside. Dermot came upstairs and silently slipped into bed next to me. The magical buzz from his mind was comforting and he smelled like the air after a storm. The door downstairs opened and I heard Jerry coming up the stairs. He stopped in the door frame and looked at the two of us.

"I have no one left." He seemed to be speaking more to himself than anyone. Dermot rose from the bed and walked over to Jerry. He gave Jerry a long hug and ended it - shockingly, to me- with a kiss smack dab on the lips. Fairies are extremely touchy-feely. Dermot then said something to Jerry in fairy language and both of them laid down on either side of me.

I didn't understand why all these things were happening. I didn't know what I was, or what was going to happen in the near future. For that moment, nothing mattered. I was with family.


	6. You Can't Drive Me Away

**Thank you for the feedback! Please keep the reviews coming! They push me to update sooner.**

**I have to make a note here. I love Sam, really I do. He's such a good guy and I hate using him like this, but I needed a bad guy.**

**Still do not own SVM/TrueBlood. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball have them. **

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to the smell of breakfast and the sound of someone whistling a ridiculously happy sounding song. I couldn't imagine anyone in the house could be happy after the events of the night before. Slipping on my robe, I went to the kitchen to see who the happy person was.<p>

Dermot, of course. He had made scrambled eggs and was flipping pancakes. I side stepped his attempt at a hug and headed for the coffee machine.

"Where's Jerry?" I asked after taking a few long drinks.

"He's gone out to the woods." Dermot said somberly. We ate in silence, I could tell Dermot had things to say to me, but my constant glare must have kept him from talking.

"What are you going to do today?" I asked as I rinsed my plate.

"Research."

I gave him a questioning look, then realized he meant research on the curse. Without saying more I went upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. There was a note laying on the bathroom counter when I went in to shower.

_Lover, _

_Tonight._

_-Eric_

There was a time a note like that would have made me squirm with happy anticipation. That morning, it made my stomach lurch and I felt like someone had just told me the world was ending. In a sense, my world was ending. I couldn't makes heads or tails of what that curse had meant. It said I would disappear. Why would I do that? Eric seemed to understand it though, and I knew it was no good. Something very bad was going happen soon.

I took my time in the shower, mulling over everything that had happened to me recently. Falling in love with Eric, aiding in the death of Victor, Dermot and Claude moving in, the fairy door closing, going to Burnwood, meeting Alice and Jerry, Bill trying to become king, this stupid curse, somehow they felt like pieces of a puzzle, if I could just fit them all together they would make a clear picture and I would kick myself for not seeing it sooner.

There was one issue I could deal with, so I dressed in shorts and a Bon Temps football t-shirt and headed off to Merlotte's. Sam was in his office looking at receipts when I got there.

"Sam." I knocked on his door and let myself in.

"Sookie." He barely looked up from his paperwork. Now that I was here, I couldn't find the right words to say to him. I had imagined this conversation one hundred different times with one hundred different outcomes.

I took a breath, steeled my nerves and started. "About last night..."

"You're not going to get an apology." He stood and faced me.

"I'm not looking for one. You're trying to protect as best you know how, but the truth is I do not need or want your help."

"Look, I know you think that, but you really don't understand what vampires are capable of." Sam was concerned about me, I knew he was, but that was the final straw. I was furious.

"Sam Merlotte!" My voice was harsh. "I know _exactly_ what they are capable of! I have been beaten, attacked, covered in blood, thrown in situations bigger than any human could handle, and you know what? I _love it_! I love having a sense of purpose, I love not being looked at like a freak. Most important of all, I LOVE Eric! I'm not going to stop loving him, either, so if you have a problem with that you can either shut the hell up about it or... or... I quit!"

I was shaking with rage. Sam had no idea what I was going through, but that did not give him the right to assume I was still sweet, innocent, Sookie.

Sam's face was bright red, he was even angrier than me. I could see the shimmers of magic around him that usually signaled he was about to shift. Something in him snapped, "FINE!" He yelled, it was scary. Scarier than seeing Eric angry because Sam was always so even tempered.

"You wanna quit Sookie? That's great, maybe I don't want a freak _fangbanger_ working at my bar!"

Tears immediately sprang up in my eyes. Sam was one of few people in Bon Temps who had never called me a freak. "Sam." The edge to my voice was gone, I heard it crack.

"Just. Leave." Sam hissed out. I ran out the front with tears streaming down my face. Everyone in the bar had heard Sam yelling at me. I couldn't put my shields up so I heard their thoughts. _Poor girl... He has no right... Can't believe Sam snapped like that... 'Bout time someone called for what she is... Can't wait to tell Jo about this..._ They went on and on, ranging from pity to self-satisfaction. Still shaking, I got into my car and started back home. I don't think I've ever driven more recklessly in my life. Luckily, no cops stopped me, but I did notice Jason's truck started following me.

We arrived back at the house at the same time. Jason jumped out of his truck and started after me.

"Sookie! What the hell are you driving like that for?" He yelled at me and continued cussing and yelling as he followed me into the house.

Dermot was in the living the room with a bunch of books out in front of him. "What's happened?" He turned to look at Jason and I. Jason started a little when he saw Dermot, he wasn't used to seeing his fairy doppelganger.

"Sookie's driving like a moron and mad as hell at something." Jason finally said.

"I quit!" I finally let it out. "Sam fired me!"

Jason looked confused. "So did you quit or did he fire you?"

"I quit, then I think he fired me. Hell, I don't remember! We were both yelling so loud."

"Well, what the fuck are you going to do now?" Jason didn't yell, he was trying to figure out what had precipitated all this and where to go now that it had happened. He didn't do well with sudden changes.

"I don't know!" I threw my hands up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. "Where am I going to get money from?" I wondered aloud to myself.

"You'll be taken care of." Jerry was suddenly in the kitchen with me.

"Jerry! Where have you been?" I couldn't help but hug him, he looked like hell.

"The woods, they're so young here, but a comfort nonetheless. Anyway, you don't have to worry about money. Now that you are jobless, Dermot can take care of you. He has plenty of money."

"Why would he do that? I'm sure Eric will give me some help until I find another job."

Some weird mix of fury and sadness crossed Jerry's face. "Sookie. You need to get away from him. You're going to wind up getting killed."

I was about to respond but Jason walked into the kitchen. "Who the hell is this guy?"

"This is Jerry, Alice's husband." My answer came automatically, not thinking about whether or not Jerry and Alice still considered themselves married.

"Who's Alice?" Jason asked, that made me look up at him. I realized that I had not told him anything about Eric's daughter or the trip to Burnwood. Deciding it would feel good to unload everything, and knowing that Jason didn't have room to judge me, I told him about everything from meeting Alice to the previous night's revelation about the curse.

It took hours for the whole story to come out and for Jason to have all his questions answered by myself, Jerry, and Dermot. We finished talking, there was still a couple of hours before sunset so I made spaghetti for all of us for supper. It felt good to cook a meal, sit down, and eat it with Jason at the table. I made a mental not to start eating with him at least twice a week. We were the only ones left in our family - well human ones at least - so we needed to stay close.

After supper Dermot and Jerry volunteered to clean up and Jason left back to his house. With nothing else to do I went upstairs for a long soak in the tub, then laid down on my bed for nice nap.

When I woke up I had that feeling you get when someone is watching you. You don't have to see the person, but you can just feel it. It was pitch black in the room.

"Hello?" I asked the darkness and squinted when someone turned on the light. Eric.

"I didn't want to wake you." He sat down in the chair in the corner of the room.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 8."

We sat silently looking at each other for a long while. I on the bed and he on the chair. What was I supposed to say to him?

"Why are you over there? Normally you're next to me when I wake up at night." I went for conquering the situation at hand. Big mistake.

"I had no desire to lay in a bed where two fairies slept." He said bitterly.

"Eric, that's not..."

"Fair?" Now he was being harsh, I braced myself for what might happen. "You don't think it's fair of me to be angry with you for sleeping with two other men." He started pacing.

I was beginning to feel helpless sitting on the bed so I stood next to the window. "We didn't _do _anything! Just slept! Eric, I can't believe you think I would ever cheat on you."

"I know you wouldn't, and I'm not accusing you of having sex with them. I'm accusing you of casting me aside when we needed to be together most." He stopped pacing and glared at me.

"I can't help what I wanted. It was my...my nature or instinct or whatever you call it. Being close to fairies is soothing to me."

"And being with me is not?" This would have sounded self-pitying coming from any other man, but for Eric to ask it was for him to question his entire existence. This wasn't a fight over who slept in my bed last night, it was the two of us fighting against our own natures that were trying to keep us apart.

"It is enough, Eric. You are enough, I love you more than anyone I have ever loved. But last night I needed..." I stopped myself, not willing to say the word.

"Say it." I had never heard him sound so vicious and defeated.

"Sunshine." I whispered and sank down so I was crouching with my back against the wall. Eric was suddenly in front of me, sitting with his back against the bed.

"You needed the one thing I can't give you." He was staring at me with questioning eyes.

"I hate this." I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. "I hate fighting you, I hate what I am, I hate that Gran lied to me about my grandfather, I've never felt so much hate."

"You have said the word 'hate' far more times in the past few days than I ever expected to hear from you. I think I may be poisoning you."

"No, you're not. I'm just so confused. Today I told Sam I liked the vampire world despite all the violence because no one thought I was a freak. Now that we're talking about vampire/fairy issues, I can only think about how wrong it is that we can't have a normal life."

"You want it all. The sun, moon and stars. Humanity and supernatural, immortality and mortality. You're stingy, I love that."

Hearing him say that and sounding so calm made me smile. He opened up arms, signalling me to move closer. I shifted so I was sitting in his lap with my head against my chest and he stroked my hair.

"I won't let you disappear." He whispered to me.

That night we made love on the floor, neither of us mentioned why we didn't put the bed to use. We also made our second blood bond.


	7. She's Not There

**Thank you for the feedback! Please keep the reviews coming!**

**Sorry for the late update, I've been focused on my other story, Trade in the Sun (check it out) and helping my best friend plan her wedding. Updates will be more regular after this. **

**Still do not own SVM/TrueBlood. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball have them. **

* * *

><p>"I have to go to New Orleans." Eric said as I towel dried my hair. He was sitting at my desk casually flipping through an old diary.<p>

"Excuse me!" I playfully pulled the book from him. "A lady's diary is very personal stuff. When do you have to go and can I go with?" I pulled my robe on and sat on his lap. After our last lovemaking session and with all the emotional trauma, I needed that physical contact.

"Tonight, within the hour. Unfortunately, it would not be advisable for you to come. We are deciding the who the king or queen will be, you'll be safer here with Jerry and... the other one." He said grimly, I could tell he didn't like admitting I was safest with fairies, but he was right. New Orleans would be full of vampires and I smelled like a double chocolate layer cake to most of them.

"Dermot. The other one is Dermot." I said, trying to sound stern.

"Fine, you will be safest with Jerry and _Dermot._"

"What's going to happen now?" I asked sadly, he knew I meant more than just the coronation tonight.

"I don't know, lover. I know I will not let you go, disappear, as the curse says." He held me tighter, as if I was about float away.

"It's already come true for Jerry and Alice. The betrayal part."

"Yes. I've never seen Ildri so upset. She left tonight on a plane without telling anyone where she was going, not even myself or Dante. I fear I will not see her again for a very long time." He kept his voice steady, but I could tell the prospect of not knowing where his daughter was was extremely disturbing. Eric was quite the dad, I could feel through our growing bond just how precious Alice was too him and how worried he was about her well-being.

"Something good is about to happen." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you psychic now too?" He smiled faintly.

"No, but I think if we say it enough times, it will come true. Something good is about to happen."

He lifted me off of him and stood by my window. "Something good is about to happen." He said it slowly, "We can only hope, my love. I will try to let you know as soon as a new monarch is named." He kissed me deeply on the lips and was out my window and gone before I opened my eyes.

I pulled on some sweat pants and my old high school softball t-shirt and went downstairs. Dermot was still engrossed in his books and Jerry was sitting in an arm chair with his eyes closed. A small ball of light would occasionally come out of one of his fingers and retreat back into his chest. He looked like a human solar system model.

"What's he doing?" I asked Dermot as I took a seat in the other armchair, making it a point not to sit with him after mine and Eric's talk.

"Clearing his head. Jareth nearly killed many things and persons tonight. He is trying to refocus his emotions."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Jerry opened his eyes and leaned back in the chair, smiling serenely. He looked just like the Jerry I knew, you would have never guessed he had just learned his lover murdered his sister.

"I'll be fine, Sookie. Eric's gone?" His Australian accent was thicker than normal.

"Yes, to New Orleans."

"Good. The area is vampire free for at least one night." He put his heels on the coffee table and looked pointedly at Dermot.

"It will be nice to spend a night not worrying about getting eaten." Dermot closed his book and looked at each of use. After an awkward pause he left the room for the kitchen.

"Jerry, what are you going to do?" I made a point not ask any specific questions, not wanting him to storm out like the night before.

His eyebrows furrowed together, "Nothing. My sister's killer left with a promise never to interfere in my life again."

"You know what you should do. What you are _expected _ to do." Dermot came back in with a glass of water. Jerry responded by saying something that sounded harsh in fairy language.

The doorbell rang suddenly. I got up to answer it, leaving to the fairies arguing in their language. A red-haired teenage girl was at the door, someone I had never seen before. "Sorry, I'm lost and my car broke down on the road, think I could make a call?" After spending so much time with the supernatural, I had learned never to take strangers at face value. I dove into her mind, _Really need help, dear lord i'm scared, c'mon lady let me use the damn phone... _the thoughts went on, they sounded legit.

"Sure, phone's in the kitchen." I smiled politely and stepped aside for her. "I'm Sookie."

"Chevonne." She responded, I noticed she had a slight accent and was about to ask where she was from when Dermot and Jerry were suddenly in the room.

"What?" I looked at them, shocked by their interest and sudden appearance.

"Sookie, run!" Jerry said urgently. I looked at the girl just in time to see her features change. Her skin turned pale, blue eyes became pitch black orbs, her teeth were all filed to points, and she was reaching for me with a dangerous looking ball of light in her hands. I couln't be certain of what happened next, Jerry and Dermot each grabbed one of my arms at the same time Chevonne wrapped her light filled hands around my neck. I felt like I was being squeezed through a tiny passage and blacked out.

When I woke up, there was light everywhere. Jerry was laying next to me in a pool of blood and Dermot was nowhere to be found. A deep voice filled my very being, "Welcome home, dear one."


	8. I Got a Right to Sing the Blues

**Thank you for the feedback! Please keep the reviews coming!**

**So I'm stealing a little bit from the show here, but it's still basically based on the books and my own plot. **

**Still do not own SVM/TrueBlood. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball have them. **

* * *

><p>"Home? Where am I?" I asked to the voice as I gingerly got to my feet and rushed to Jerry. He was still breathing, but it was very shallow and he was unconscious.<p>

"Nevermind him. Jareth will be fine." The voice was closer to me and I turned to see Niall standing next to me.

"What happened? Is the fairy?" I asked my fairy great-grandfather.

"Not quite, it is the land between lands. Chevonne brought you this far so we could have a talk. Come, sit." Niall waved his hand and two wicker chairs appeared. I sat down, shifting my eyes constantly between Jerry and Niall.

"What's happened to Dermot?" I asked.

"He recognized this place immediately and continued on to our land. He will be much happier there."

"Oh."

"You'll miss him." Niall commented.

"I will." I was surprised at how much I would miss that annoying little fairy. "He was always good to me, even if he did drive me half insane."

"That's Dermot's way." Niall smiled while talking about his son. "He makes everyone he meets endeared to him while wanting to kill him at the same time. Now, why else are you here?"

"Because some fairy girl zapped me here without my consent." I said bitterly but paused when I saw the look on Niall's face. "I guess also, um, how much do you know about curses?"

"Quite a bit having cast many myself."

"Do you know about the one involving Eric's daughter?"

"Ah yes, Deidre's curse made out of sorrow for her daughter, Grania. It's a tricky one, yes?"

"Well, Eric says the part about Alice and Jerry has already come true. But that would kind of make it self-fulfilling, right? Alice betrayed Jerry's trust now she's alone. What I don't get is the part about Eric and I, why would I disappear?"

"Think child, you already have the answer." His response only confused me further, then I realized something.

"Niall, Eric's going to come back to my house and I won't be there! He will have no idea where I've gone, oh my god, I need to go, now!" I started panicking thinking of what Eric would do if he couldn't find me.

"Are you certain you want to leave?" Niall asked, still annoyingly calm.

"Of course! I want to be with Eric! Why would I stay here? My family and friends are all in Bon Temps."

"The only family in Bon Temps is your brother. You have more family here. We can offer you an eternity of peace, happiness, and light. If you return to Eric you will only know darkness and struggle. Think about it, dear one. Here you are a princess and will be treated as such, you'll never want for anything. Even now you can feel how well you belong in this land."

I hesitated. He was right, over the course of our conversation I had begun to feel comfortable. The area around us was bright and pretty, there was a lake next to us and green trees everywhere. Everything smelled like spring, lilacs, and rain. I knew I could be happy here if I let myself. Then I thought about Bon Temps. My home, Jason, Tara, even Sam and Alcide. Above all, I thought about Eric. I had suffered a lot since being with him, but I thought of how he made me smile, of soft touches, his raspy voice, his strength, how tender he was with me while being harsh with the rest of the world. My stomach felt warm and I tingled all over. Yes, I would be happy in fairy, but it was not my home.

"Eric is my family and my home, Niall. Please, let me go back, he needs me and I need him."

"You are the only person on any plane of existence I would break another fairy's curse for. Very well, you and Jareth will be returned to Bon Temps. Please, accept a parting gift from your great-grandfather."

He rose and put his hands on my shoulders, then he placed his forehead against mine and my whole body was filled with light.

"What?" I asked breathily.

"Your inheritance. Your grandfather Fintan's light. Sookie, you are more fairy than human now, do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"I think so. Are you saying I have all of Fintan's power?"

Niall nodded yes, "As well as his life span. It should make your life easier, enjoy eternity with your vampire."

He turned his back and I felt like I was being squeezed again. Within seconds I was back in my kitchen, Jerry was laying on the floor and starting to wake up.

"Sookie? What happened?" He asked, getting to his feet. "I thought I felt us travel." He looked around confused.

"We did. We were in, well I don't know where. Niall called it 'the land between lands'?"

"Niall was there? What happened, where's Dermot?"

"Dermot stayed, Niall said he would be happier in fairy, but I really wish he had bothered to say goodbye. You wee knocked out, I thought you were dead but Niall said you would be fine. Then he, well Jerry, he said he broke the curse!"

I smiled brightly, Jerry frowned and moved closer to me, "You smell different, you're brighter."

"Oh, Niall gave me my inheritance."

"Fintan's light?" He asked, I nodded yes then realized something awful.

"Wait! Does this mean Eric's not going to be able to be around me without wanting to suck me dry?"

"No, I think Niall must have masked your scent for you. You're one of us now, you're immortal." He was looking at me like he had never seen me before. I was about to say something more when the front door banged open and Eric rushed in at vampire speed.

"ERIC!" I squealed and ran to hug him. "I have a TON to tell you! It didn't take that long in New Orleans, I guess." I hugged him tightly, but stepped back when I realized he was not reciprocating the hug. Instead, he was frozen in place staring at me.

"Sookie, it took weeks to decide a new monarch." He was looking at me strangely, if he was human I imagine all the color would have been drained from his face.

"Time goes by differently where we were, Sookie." Jerry said behind me.

"It only felt like, maybe a half hour. Are you saying we've been gone for weeks?" I couldn't imagine how time could pass so quickly.

"Darling, you have been gone for nearly two years." Eric told me, he held me tightly against himself as if he would never let go. "I knew you would come back." I heard him whisper in my hair, more to himself than me.


	9. I'm Alive and On Fire

**Thank you for the feedback! Please keep the reviews coming!**

**Just one more chapter after this. Then I'll be solely focused on Trade in the Sun. Mainly just dialogue here, sorry about that. **

**Still do not own SVM/TrueBlood. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball have them. **

* * *

><p>"TWO YEARS?" I pulled away from Eric and yelled. Looking back and forth between him and Jerry. "How is that possible?"<p>

"We were in another plane of existence, time is by no means linear between worlds." Jerry answered, I still didn't understand and it must have shown on my face because he added a simpler explanation, "It's like when you are put under an anesthetic, in reality you may be asleep for hours, but to you it only feels like a few seconds. That's just how travel between worlds is done, and why it is not normally a journey taken lightly."

"Two years?" I couldn't help myself, in theory it made sense, but my mind wasn't wrapping itself around that time span. "But, what have we missed? Who became king or queen? Where did Alice go? Oh my god! Where's Jason?"

Suddenly, nothing else mattered. I realized my brother probably thought I was dead. My heart broke when I thought about him forming a search party, looking in the woods, and never finding anything. I wondered if he had a funeral for me, if women had brought him meals because that's what you do down here when there's nothing else to do.

"Lover, please, sit down. You're going to hyperventilate." Eric's calm voice broke through my panic. I sat in a kitchen chair, joined at the table by Eric and Jerry.

"Eric. Jason, tell me now." I looked hard at Eric, daring him to try and keep an ounce of truth about my brother from me.

"He became a police officer, inspired by Detective Bellefleur's work searching for you. He sold your house, but I bought it, so you don't have to worry about losing it. He was rather... lost without you. He drinks more heavily than what I believe is healthy for a human, but he is alive and coping."

"You've been keeping check on him?" I asked, slightly surprised that Eric would show concern for Jason when he had never bothered to even get to know him in the past.

"He's your only kin. I assumed if you came back, he would be the first to know."

"What about the vampire stuff? Who's in charge of Louisiana now, and what happened to Alice?" Jerry remained silent during my questioning, but I saw him flinch when his ex-wife's name was mentioned. Sister killer or not, it was obvious he still loved her.

"Ildri has spent the last two years between Teuta's place in Burnwood and with her child Stephano's home in Hawaii. Currently, she's in New Orleans."

"Is she... has she...?" Jerry looked pleadingly at Eric, begging him not to make him ask the question out loud.

"She has not taken any lovers. In fact, she hardly even feeds from humans anymore. She is a shell of her former self." Eric concluded just above a whisper.

"And the monarch?" Jerry asked, most likely just to change the subject.

"It was Bill Compton for a while." Eric was keeping something from me, I could tell by how he avoided the questions.

"_Was?_" I pressed him for more information. "What happened?"

"Sookie," He took both my hands and looked me straight in the eyes. "I don't wish to upset you. Bill met the final death at my hands."

I didn't know how to respond, tears started to form, but I wasn't sure why. What was Bill to me anyway? Not just any ex-lover, my first love, killed by Eric. "Why?"

"He decided to get rid of those who competed against him for the crown. Dante escaped by using Stephano as a shield, if Bill had killed him, Hawaii and Guam would have attacked Louisiana, the German met the true death by one of Bill's minions. Then one day he personally came after Pam. She was injured in the fight and I staked Bill to keep him from further harming her."

"Then what happened? Another trial?" It was far to easy to imagine the vampire battles that had been fought in my absence, images of the night we killed Victor were flashing in my head.

"No, no trial. It was obvious he was killed in act of defense. Pam was offered the throne, but declined. Now Dante is king."

Jerry laughed at that, "I hope his new job doesn't involve too many flights."

"The Louisiana mass transit system has never been so efficient." Eric smiled, laughing slightly. Hearing them joke about Dante's well-known and deathly fear of flying seemed so ridiculous, I burst out laughing. It felt good, laughing at all the bad things that had happened to me. _Hahahaha universe, I survived!_

I was suddenly pulled against Eric's chest, "I have dreamed about your laughter for two years, love."

"This isn't a dream. I'm back, I'm so sorry for leaving you like that." I said to him and kissed him deeply.

He pulled away suddenly, "You smell different, more like Jerry." Eric cast a suspicious look at the fairy, who shrugged innocently.

"Swear to god, I've never touched her. Plus, I guarantee she doesn't smell like my kind, you vampire's just aren't sensitive enough to notice the difference. Sookie's come into her inheritance."

"What does that mean?" Eric looked to me for the answer.

"I'm not really human anymore. I'm almost one-hundred percent fae." I looked at him for moment, worried that he would reject once he realized the implications of that. "In other words, you're stuck with me for good."

Eric looked at Jerry who this time nodded his head 'yes'. My vampire then looked at me, "For good? Meaning I get to keep you forever?" He smiled widely.

I kissed his cheek then gave my best mischievous smile. "No, meaning _I _get to keep _you_ forever."


	10. Epilogue

**Thank you for the feedback! Please keep the reviews coming!**

**It's been a good journey, but this is the end. No more sequels...for now. **

**Still do not own SVM/TrueBlood. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball have them. **

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Later: <strong>

I gave Jason a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back in a few weeks." I assured him, he had been real nervous about my upcoming trip after the last time I left. To me it only felt like a few weeks, but I had to keep reminding myself Jason had been missing me for two years.

"Alright, sis. You have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do." He smiled roguishly at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to the man standing next him.

"Sam." I reached out my hand, things were neutral at best between my former boss and I. He surprised me by pulling me into a big hug.

"Take care of yourself, cher." He smiled down at me.

A red corvette pulled up the driveway, Jason picked up my bags for me and took them to the car. Surprisingly, a petite, platinum blonde vampire woman jumped out the passenger side.

"Sookie!" She yelled and threw her arms around me. Jason gaped at her, he had never seen Eric's beautiful daughter.

"Alice, wow. It's really good to see you!" I told her as she pulled away, Jason cleared his throat. "This is my brother, Jason. Jason, this is Eric's daughter, Alice."

"It's a pleasure." Alice nodded to Jason.

"Right back at, ya, ma'am." Jason gave her his most charming smile. Eric came around the front of the car and took my bags from Jason, putting them in the trunk.

"Jason." Eric nodded stiffly then wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You promise to take care of her this time?" Jason raised his chin and puffed out his chest a little, it was like a chihuahua growling at a doberman.

Eric took it in stride, "Of course. We're going to Sweden for a fresh start, the only vampires Sookie will be near is myself and Alice."

"Alright, well, don't want you to miss your flight." Jason gave me another hug and a kiss on the forehead then wen back up to the porch with Sam. I waived at them on final time before getting into the front seat. Eric took the wheel and we started for the airport.

"I'm happy you decided to come too, Alice." I turned towards the back seat so I could see her. She looked sad for a second,

"Father convinced me I could use some good Nordic air." She flashed a dazzling smile, but it didn't have the same spark I was used to seeing in her.

"Have you..." I was hesitant to bring up the topic of Jerry. "Have you seen him at all?"

"Yes. He came to New Orleans the night after you got back. We're... we're okay. He'll never fully forgive me, but we'll be happy again someday. Different, but happy."

Eric reached back and reassuringly sqeezed her knee. "We get to be a family now." I knew he was talking to both of us.

"It's about time! I _told you_ something good was going to happen." I turned in my seat so I was facing the road again.

"Yes, good things are going to keep happening, lover." Eric smiled.

"Sure," Alice piped up from the back seat, "Nothing bad _ever_ happens in Sweden."

I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.


End file.
